


i guess this is goodbye.

by K1TTENG0R3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celestia - Freeform, F/F, Kyoko - Freeform, celesgiri lmao, celesgiri!!!, one goth lesbian, one stoic pansexual, ooc celestia, ooc kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1TTENG0R3/pseuds/K1TTENG0R3
Summary: 'celeste' says goodbye to kyoko (or something.) .kinda modified for the story
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, celesgiri, lie detector - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i guess this is goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> my first full fic. give me feedback please! :) - sasha

"we are not the same and never will be." celestia turned her head at kyoko.

"taeko! you can't keep avoiding-" kyoko stopped before she was interrupted.

"shut up." 'celeste' responded in her normal voice, dropping the French accent. "just shut up already. its the end. whatever has been happening with us, its over. do you understand me?" you could hear her voice breaking.

"and don't call me 'taeko.' '"

celestia dropped something in kyoko's hands, then walked away from the podium.  
"its punishment time!" monokuma said, smirking.

''well then...take care, everyone. perhaps we'll meet again, in another life.'' 

whatever taeko put in kyoko's hand, it was gone now. now it was time to see what *makoto* had to say.

'''ki-kirigiri!'' kyoko didnt want to hear his voice. ''what did she give you? what did she tell you?'' the stoic girl held her composure. ''not now makoto, we are gonna go watch a execution.'' 

as much as she tried to hide her emotions, she was losing it inside. this is real, and there nothing you can do about it. 

blackout...?

''kiri! stop zoning out! this is the final moments..erm- say goodbye!.'' but it was too late. celestia was already tied against the stake. flames circled around her. 

''NO! STOP IT! STOP.'' kyoko yelled out. she clutched onto the fence ''LET HER GO!''  
''what the hell are you doing?''   
''kyoko?''  
''kiri!''  
so much voices. just stop them. stop..them.

''CELESTIA!''  
the execution was over. ashes and blood splattered. the first time she lost her composure. a stab to the gut. a heavy throat. kyoko noticed this and ran out of the room.

''i guess this was goodbye.''


End file.
